Forgotten and Remembered
by Princess Rio Kastle
Summary: SEQUEL TO "How the Mighty have Fallen" After being at a War Base for a few months Seto rescues a wounded nurse who turns out to be his girlfriend "Serenity" and when he returns home with her in a bad condition he and Joey learn from Yugi that Serenity is in Ancient Egypt as her ancestor Kisara. Soon the three go back to Ancient Egypt but learn that an old enemy is at work!
1. Chapter 1

**Yu-Gi-Oh!**

** Forgotten and Remembered**

** Chapter 1**

Rain poured down hard on a battle field far off the coast of Japan. Men were dieing, guns, cannons and bombs were being fired but the men of Japan were not giving up. Not even the toughest of soldiers Seto Kaiba! Reasons of him being there was unknown to the rest of the soldiers. He alone wanted to get away from company work and do something else for a change but yet did he forget he was leaving behind two things. 'Family' and 'Love'.

_Mokuba was pretty much shocked at his big brother's decision and tried to stop him._ "_Nisama, I understand that you're getting tired of work but heading to war?" Seto did not say anything and walked to the door with his suitcase. Before the young Kaiba could stop his sibling Seto opened the door to find Serenity standing at the door. "What are you doing here?" Seto asked becoming annoyed that his 'Girlfriend' was trying to stop him. Serenity looked down on the floor not trying to look at him. "I wanted to try to stop you before you hurt yourself." _

_ His stern face lightened a bit as though Serenity had him under a spell. Ever since he and his nemesis's Yugi along with his friends defeated ancient evil Seto had started to fall in love with Serenity a few months a ago and now he started to question his decision._

_ Silence began to break as they looked in each others eyes. "I feel this is the only thing to do, to get away from Kaiba Corp." Seto said as drew closer to her. _

_ As Mokuba watched from a distance he began to have an idea to come to his mind making the the young child to smirk a bit. "This could work." Mokuba thought as he waited for them to say goodbye. "I understand but once you get back we could start back where we left off." Serenity said as she got closer to Seto. Once their lips met the couple shared a passionate kiss having Mokuba to smile. "Oh yeah, this could actually work!" Mokuba thought again as he saw the couple part and gave each other looks of dismay of not seeing other._

_ As the couple continued to stare at each other Mokuba walked up to them putting his acting to work and say "You better go before you miss the plane Nisama." Seto nodded and then excited the Kaiba Mansion._

Coming back to reality by a gunshot Seto then heard his general's voice yell "Retreat" Seto didn't want to give up but he knew he had to follow the general's orders. Running as fast as he could he saw a nurse down and unconscious. Seto ran to the unconscious nurse and carried her bridal styled to the base .

After few minutes of running he and the troops reached the safety of the base. Seto walked to the infirmary room carrying the nurse he set her down on a hospital bed not getting a a second glance at the woman he walked off leaving the other nurses in their care.

**A/N: I'll leave you guys hanging there so please review to tell about the chapter, suggestions or whatever. Just Review or I'll die of sadness!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for a late update I was reading a wonderful story and tried to catch up on the action. So now that I am caught up all I have to do is wait for the author to update. Anyway, I'd like to thank my favorite faithful reader/reviewer Kingdoms Oathkeeper for reviewing this story. Lets continue!**

** Yu-Gi-Oh!**

** Forgotten and Remembered**

** Chapter 2**

At the Mess Hall the surviving men were talking and eating to their heart's content and waited for their next order by the general. Some Seto couldn't stand by their gloating. The young president wished that he could kick their butt out of there. Instead, he jut shoved his hands in his pockets and walked out not saying a word. The last thing he wanted was attention or trouble.

Walking into the empty hall Seto started to wonder if they would ever get another chance to fight Cuba. Their last fight made them retreat and to Seto Kaiba retreating from a battle was cowardly!If Japan surrendered to Cuba they would probably loose their independence.

As he was about to enter his barracks he heard the clicking of boots coming near. "Seto Kaiba, the general wishes to have a word with you you." Coming out of his thoughts Seto looked up at the soldier that called his name. "What is it this time?" Seto grumble under his breath but loud enough for the soldier to tremble in fright as though he was gonna do something.

Trying to gain his courage back the soldier said "He says it's about a nurse you brought in the infirmary." Seto looked at the soldier quizzically and started to wonder why the general wanted to talk to him about the nurse.

Not saying another word Seto walked past the frightened soldier and started striding to general's office. Whatever was important that called his attention must be interesting.

It only took him a minute to reach the general's office. It wasn't really that far from the Mess Hall and it would explain how it only took the general seconds to reach the Mess Hall if he was running. Knocking Seto awaited the man to answer and was able to hear a "Come in" Seto entered and closed the door behind him. "You wanted to see me about a nurse I brought in from the battlefield?" he asked using his cold exterior voice like he were talking to his employers.

Seto had nothing against the general but it was his decisions he always questioned. "Mr. Kaiba, it seems the nurse you brought in is in very bad condition and and we'd like to put her on a plane back to her hometown." Seto didn't know why he wanted the same person who rescued her to escort her home, this general was indeed strange and decided to disobey. "Why get the same person who rescued her to escort her home?" Seto asked eying the man.

The general looked at the stubborn soldier and said "Because you were the person that saw her on the battlefield, I think it would be more clear to report on how you found her to her family." Seto nodded and walked to the door having the general say his final order. "Go pack and then go the helicopter, your service in this war is over." Seto grunted of not being able to return. He wasn't quite ready to go home yet but he had to obey him even if he was Seto Kaiba.

After packing his laptop and and personal belongings Seto walked outside where the helicopter was waiting. Even though he wasn't able to come back Seto was glad he could see Mokuba and start going out on dates with Serenity again, but as he was entering the helicopter and looked at the injured nurse he saw that it was Serenity Wheeler! The girl he loved and cared for deeply.

Seto Kaiba couldn't believe his own girlfriend was the injured nurse. Shaking his head he looked at her again but there was no doubt about it, it was indeed his girlfriend!

**A/N: Is this a shocker to anyone? Guess not, but just wait until Seto tells Joey! Oh, Joey is gonna rip him to shreds, am I right? Please Review on what you think will happen with Joey and Seto!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yu-Gi-Oh!**

** Forgotten and Remembered**

** Chapter 3**

This was just a shock to him. Why was his girlfriend at the base as a nurse? Putting the question aside he went to the front of the helicopter and said to the driver. "When you get to New Domino City stop at the Kaiba Mansion." The driver turned to Seto and knew that he was not joking.

The pilot knew Seto Kaiba was one of the most powerful men in the world but what he ordered made him confused. "Why not her place Mr. Kaiba?" the driver asked wondering if Seto had a special way to get there. Thinking for a moment the driver only nodded knowing if he didn't obey him he would some how lose his job to the powerful man.

Seto turned and walked straight back to his unconscious girlfriend and sat on a seat he was in before. He was glad he decided to go home. He knew if Serenity was in her Mutt brother's care something might happen without Joey knowing it and if she died he wouldn't be able to be his caring self. Seto Kaiba had rally missed that caring side of him and knew that kindness was only meant for Mokuba and her, he knew if he used that kindness at everyone else then he would not be respected and respect was one of the few things he required to give his little brother a future that was planned.

Within a few hours the helicopter had reached New Domino City. It was its usual busy city Seto had remembered with its tall buildings and busy people. It was like nothing had changed at all. Game shops were still selling its duel monster cards and the game was as popular as it had remained. The President couldn't even remember when was the last time he had dueled anyone.

Before he had left home Seto had left his duel cards in a secure drawer in his room. No was allowed to go in there except his younger brother and Roland and they stayed out of his room when he was away but there was always was a chance that Mokuba was planning something to look after him. The young twelve year old vice-president could just plan anything and Seto could always smile at those child like plans that were always caught in the act. Those were just one of the best memories he had with Mokuba.

Coming out of his thoughts Seto looked out the window to that the helicopter was landing at the Kaiba Mansion. He had missed the quiet house for a long time and to Seto it felt like eternity since he was last there. He could just kiss the floor of his lawn if he could but Seto knew he had to stay dignified.

Walking with his suitcase at his side Seto excited the flying machine to be greeted by Mokuba. "Nisama, I missed you so much, you wouldn't believe the progress Kaiba Corporation has gained since you left!" the cheerful boy said with excitement in his voice.

After finishing his his rantings Mokuba saw a soldier wheel a person out of the helicopter. Becoming curious Mokuba wondered if that was Serenity he had sent to keep an eye on Seto. "Seto is that Serenity?" he asked but then the boy covered his mouth quickly hoping that his big brother did not hear him.

Seto looked at the raven haired boy and asked "How did you know she was at the War Base?" Mokuba laughed nervously and and said "Did I say Serenity?" The man nodded and then started to cross his arms and and tap his foot. Mokuba laughed nervously then said "Oh, I just remembered that I need to finish my homework." he then made a be line to the Mansion only to hear his brother yell that they would have a talk later.

After Mokuba entered the house Roland greeted his boos outside "Welcome home sir,what do you need me to do?" Roland asked him.

Seto nodded and said "Have some maids put Miss Wheeler in the guest room next to my room, I'm going to her apartment and inform her brother of her condition." Seto then took the limo leaving the Mansion at the same time as the helicopter. It was good to be home but going to the Wheeler apartment was not what he expected to do first and the bad thing about it was that he was going to see the Mutt and not his lovely Serenity.

The Mutt would surly tare him to shreds once he heard the news. Seto Kaiba could just barely stand it himself but knew that the girl was not dieing. If his plan worked and he put his most trusted doctors in her care like he had when Mokuba was sick then there was no doubt that she would survive!

When the limo reached the building Seto entered it and headed to the Wheeler apartment. A few minutes later he was knocking on the door waiting for Joey to answer.

After hearing a few crashes and muttering from somebody Joey Wheeler answered the door with with a pot on his head. Seto snickered a bit making Joey ask "What do you want Kaiba and where's Ren?" Seto then became serious and sadly broke the news that Serenity was in a bad state. Joey then became frantic yelling lots of ideas of what Seto had done to her.

Seto sighed he wish that Joey had grew a brain while he was gone but sadly that stayed the same too. "Look Mutt, I have Serenity at the Mansion and while she's in a bad state I'll have my best doctors look after her and when she gets better she can come home." Joey looked at him quizzically, he had not hurt Serenity while they were going out but Joey still didn't trust him.

Thinking for a moment Joey asked "Are they Mokuba's doctors?" He knew Seto looked out for the young boy and he seemed to be in perfect health all the time.

Seto nodded and said "Mokuba has not been sick for a while and they will make sure that she will get better." Seto knew there was gonna be an argument somewhere in this conversation but it seemed the Mutt was trying be nice for Serenity.

After agreeing to the idea Joey said he be at the Mansion as soon as he could make it. Seto then left the apartment and headed back to the limo.

**A/N: Okay, Joey is acting nice to Seto?! That would not happen in a million years I know! Maybe there would be an argument somewhere in the story. Anyway Please Review and I'll have them arguing again soon enough.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:Hey everyone, sorry I haven't updated. I was thinking really hard on what should happen next and my family is trying not to use up all of our internet since we don't have Wi-Fi but if we did I would be watching Yu-Gi-Oh! Right now trying to think up some ideas. I don't know when I'll update again but please try to be patient like you're doing I'll reward you guys with a big ending.**

** Yu-Gi-Oh!**

** Forgotten and Remembered**

** Chapter 4**

Walking up the stairs to his Mansion Seto walked to his room and laid down on his king sized bed. It had been a hectic day from fly away from a base to delivering news of his girlfriends condition to his brother. It probably seemed like nothing but the long trip was tiresome.

Putting face in his pillow Seto felt the cool temperature of it. It was nice being home again but sadly Seto knew what was waiting for his return and he dreaded it.

All of a sudden Mokuba entered the room with his sad violet eyes as though he was a puppy wanting its master's love. Clearing his voice a bit the raven haired child said "I'm sorry for sending Serenity to the War Base, I was just wanting to make sure you returned home in one piece but you know there was another reason I sent her there, I thought sending Serenity with you might help you guys to fall in love more and it's weird when I told her my idea she agreed to it not giving it another thought about it, isn't that weird big brother?"

When Mokuba looked up at his brother he was snoring away in his bed not even realizing that his little brother was there. Mokuba smiled and pulled the covers up for him and then walked out whispering "Welcome home Seto."

_Seto sat across the table chuckling at what Serenity said. "You sure your mutt brother fell out the window, that could just barely happen of course if he wasn't watching where he was going then that could happen backing up toward the exit. Serenity laughed a bit then calmed down a bit. It was the perfect night just the two of them, no brothers, no paparazzi and no company to disturb the perfect date._

_ There was silence for a moment as Seto and Serenity looked at each others eyes and Serenity broke the silence. "I'm glad that you're back safe and sound Seto, I was so worried that we would never see each other again." She laid her hand on his as she spoke making his heart skip a beat at the surprise touch._

_ Seto then clutched hers smiling as their candle was going out. They both saw the candle was dieing ad decided to go out on the balcony of the Mansion where the moon was out._

_ Sitting on the bench together as they looked out at the night sky, Seto began to look saddened and he said "I guess I owe you an apology about my sudden decision but once I reached that base I couldn't get my mind off you and..." Serenity put a finger to his mouth not letting him finish his sentence._

_ Seto was about to move her hand and continue his sentence but Serenity said "Shh,just kiss me you jerk." That made Seto smirk and rap his arms around her waist as she raped her arms around his neck and let the moment sink in as they got closer to each other and met lips._

_ After several moments they broke having Serenity say "That was wonderful but I'm afraid that will be our last kiss." Seto was confused at her answer and wondered what she meant. Was she breaking up with him, was she dating dice-boy or pin-head? Was the mutt making them break up? There was no logical explanation to the second thought since she only saw them as friends but the last one could be true._

_ As he was about to kiss her again to prove her wrong Serenity met him with a surprise kiss deepening it. His heart pounded in his chest as thought it were about to burst, pounding like a drum. He knew his heart was pleading for her to stay with him not wanting it be broken and cold again all those years but as she broke the kiss Serenity smiled sadly making Seto carce her cheek._

_ Serenity touched his cheek and then said " Goodbye Seto, I love you." before he could respond she closed her eyes and her long auburn hair turned white making her faint in his arms!_

_ Seto couldn't feel strength in his knees anymore and he fell on them with his love in his arms. She couldn't be gone, she just couldn't! Serenity was his path to light, to his kind self. His eyes then started to feel with tears as he yelled "SERENITY!"_

Seto jolted up from his sleep breathing hard and running next door to Serenity's room. To his relief she was still breathing. Seto sighed with relief knowing that it was just a nightmare. For a while he watched her not making a sound but moved her bangs out of her face and touched her cheek. Watching her through the rest of the night.

**A/N: So what do you guys think of this one. Got any ideas on what I'm planning? Well anyway Please Review on what you think I'm planning to do. Until Next Time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yu-Gi-Oh!**

** Forgotten and Remembered**

** Chapter 5**

At the Game Shop Yugi was sleeping peacefully in his bed while his millennium puzzle began to glow having Yugi to enter into a dream. The young man began to observe his surroundings realizing he was in Ancient Egypt. "What's going on and why am I in Ancient Egypt?" He began to start thinking of reasons why he was here until he saw a crowd gathered around in the streets.

Becoming curious Yugi went towards the crowd to see what was happening. "Take that woman prisoner!" a man yelled having the crowd yell in agreement. Getting a better look at the person who was attracting attention Yugi saw a pale girl with long white hair going down her back and a a brown dress that went to her knees.

Yugi remembered being here when he and his friends were helping the Pharaoh Atem regain his memories but since that quest was over he had no idea why he was brought here again.

All of a sudden he heard a familiar voice cry out "Yugi, help me!" It had sounded like Serenity but when he turned around to the source of the sound Yugi saw it came from the White-haired girl. Yugi raced to the the woman but then was stopped by a guard throwing him to the ground having another familiar voice come to his ears.

Things couldn't get any stranger for him as he listened again to the second familiar voice. "Guards, seize the white-haired woman and put her in my chambers, I shall deal with her later." That voice had sounded like it came from Kaiba but the man Yugi saw was more tanned and had royal robs. Before Yugi could think of a plan to save the woman he saw her faint and being lead away.

Running after the guards Yugi was stopped again but this time he had met face to face with the Egyptian Kaiba. "Do not interfere Atem, she is under my control now as well as my father." Before he could answer Yugi woke up from the dream.

Breathing hard he began to wonder. Was the dream a warning, was something wrong with past ? He did not know what to make of it. Yugi had never dreamed of Ancient Egypt but there was indeed something wrong. No one in the past would know him except for Atem. Yugi knew he had to tell the others Serenity was in trouble!

Getting ready for the day Yugi put on his leather pants and his black sleeveless t-shirt and started out the out towards Joey's Apartment.

At the Wheeler Apartment Yugi knocked hard on the door hearing Joey mumble "I'm coming."at the other end. Once Joey answered Yugi entered tell everything he had dreamed about Serenity but was surprised that Joey had horrible news about the girl as well. "I'm sorry to hear that Joey is she alright?" Yugi asked concerned.

Joey's face began to look at the floor with sadness as though his sister was there and answered "Kaiba says that she's in bad shape." Sadness began to enter Yugi as he looked at his friend. He wasn't sure if he should tell Joey his thoughts.

Putting the idea aside, he took his friend's hand and said " Lets go check up on her." Then the two walked out of the Apartment and headed to the Kaiba Mansion.

**A/N: Thought I'd leave you hanging there. Anyways, there is indeed something wrong with the past! Can you guess the situation? I won't be able to continue unless you leave a review so that I'll know that you are reading. So remember "REVIEW OR NO COUNTINUATION! Thank-You**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yu-Gi-Oh!**

** Forgotten and Remembered**

** Chapter 6**

At the Kaiba Mansion Seto and Mokuba were standing outside Serenity's room waiting for their most trusted doctor to get done with his examination. "Do you think everything will turn out okay?" Mokuba asked his brother worried but did not receive an answer from the quiet man. Mokuba stood up from leaning against the wall and closely examined the CEO, Seto was leaning against the wall as though he needed support to stand and focused his blue eyes on the door in front of him.

Mokuba remembered seeing his brother in a chair sleeping next to Serenity's bed as though he were guarding her. He had looked real tired, using his arms as a pillow leaning against the rail of the bed. Mokuba wished he hadn't woken his brother up but since the doctor was coming to examine Serenity he needed to get Seto out to give them privacy. Now they were waiting patiently but was afraid to hear bad news.

All of a sudden Seto had jumped hearing the doorbell ring making the young Kaiba giggle at him. Roland then walked up to them and anounced the arrival of Yugi and Joey. "Hey Kaiba, what's going on?" Yugi asked curious to why the Kaiba Brothers were standing in front of a door waiting.

Speaking for the first time Seto cleared his voice and said "The doctor is examining Serenity." Joey looked at the door intently and began to pace.

After what seemed like forever the doctor came out with a sad look on his face. "So, how is she?" Joey asked beating Seto to the punch line. The doctor looked at each person and sighed giving the others an even more depressed look.

There was silence for a while then the doctor said "I'm afraid..." Joey interrupted the doctor bursting into a yell. The others looked at him confused wondering if he was gonna give them an act like they saw in movies.

Joey gulped and said "You don't have to say it, she's dead isn't she!" Seto and Mokuba face-palmed knowing the clown's stupidity that he would overreact. The doctor laughed at the blonde and then gave his report that Serenity was in a coma. The others sighed in relief and began giving Joey death glares. Joey just HAD to use a movie bit at that moment.

_Later_

The four boys were in the living room going over what they already knew and now listened to Yugi about his thoughts on the matter. "I think that dream I had last night is important, do you guys remember when we had to face Aknadin a few months back?" The others nodded to the answer and listened to Yugi's theory.

They all had remembered the fight very well and hoped to never see the ugly man's face again! "Well, I think Serenity is somehow stuck in the past and now since Aknadin knows we can't stop him there he is getting revenge by changing the past, the Egyptian Seto got me mixed up with Atem and I think Egyptian Seto's fate has changed too!" Finishing his thoughts Yugi saw Joey was confused but the Kaiba Brothers knew where he was going.

Joey scratched his head then asked "So what do you think we should do?" Yugi thought for a moment pacing back and forth.

Snapping his fingers Yugi smiled and said " Either one of us or all three of us will have to go to Egypt and go to back to Atem's tomb to travel back into the past and change it back to normal." Seto shook his head at the idea making Joey yell at him like old times.

Mokuba smirked remembering back in the gang's teen years when the rebellion was still going on and his brother was still being hated but now looking at Yugi and the two lovers of Serenity, Mokuba could be glad that the others were getting along with Seto a little better. "Do you not care for Ren anymore, you jerk!" Joey yelled grabbing Seto by the collar.

Seto grabbed one of Joey's wrist and smirked saying "Relax mutt, you don't have to go nuts." Joey gave Seto his most hated death glare he could muster but failed

After deciding on the idea the boys planned to depart tomorrow leaving Mokuba behind with Roland to look after Serenity and hoping for progress on the mission.

**A/N: As promised, a Joey and Seto argument. Please Review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yu-Gi-Oh!**

** Forgotten and Remembered**

** Chapter 7**

The next day the three boys were leaving the Kaiba Mansion to Kaiba's plane. Mokuba hugged his brother then said "Seto, I have to tell you something." After putting his bag in the trunk Seto shook his head telling him that whatever he had to tell him that it could wait then got in the limo after Yugi and Joey.

During there car ride Joey kept messing with the car buttons. "Wheeler, don't touch anything or do I have to put you in your car seat again." Seto said smirking at Joey. Yugi snickered when Joey made a face as though he were arguing with an older sibling. Yugi knew they would never get along but began to wonder what would happen if Serenity had to marry Seto and Joey would walk her down that aisle. Shaking his head Yugi knew what his friend would do, instead of walking her down the aisle Joey and Seto would begin dueling over her and Serenity would have to watch from the side lines.

It was a perfect envision of what would happen but Yugi would just have to wait for that moment. Serenity wasn't even in the present, she was stuck in Ancient Egypt five thousand years ago and they had to go rescue her. Not to mention with a bad guy waiting for them, who knows what changed. He knew with Serenity gone things just wouldn't be the same, Yugi knew Joey and Seto were tearing up inside as well as himself.

Looking back at the two people Serenity loved dearly he saw that Seto and Joey were glaring at each other not saying a word. Yugi didn't even have to wonder what was going on in their minds, knowing them too well Yugi thought Joey was accusing Seto saying that it was his fault and Seto was worrying about Serenity.

Ending there silent car ride they entered a Kaiba Corp. plane and took off to Egypt. Thinking that he need to break the ice Yugi said"I think we need to call Ishizu andtell her that we need permission in the Pharaoh's Tomb." Breaking their death glares at each other they looked Yugi. Joey knew little about the Mullenium Items but during the Battle City Finals he learned that Ishizu's item could tell the future and wondered why they needed to tell her their arrival.

Shaking his head not sure if he was right or not he just shrugged his shoulders and let Yugi deal with it and went back to staring off into space.

Yugi got out of his seat and went into the back to call Ishizu. He pulled his phone out and speed dialed her number. Yugi had no idea why Ishizu gave him her phone number considered that they didn't communicate with people outside their home. There was a few rings until Ishizu's voice was heard. "Hello?" she answered on the other line.

Yugi paused for a moment then said "We need to talk, Kaiba, Joey, and I need permission into the Pharaoh's Tomb." Yugi began to explain the situation but Ishizu already knew like Joey had thought. This didn't surprise Yugi and he began to wonder why he even called her.

Later the plane landed at the Pharaoh's Tomb and the boys met Ishizu at the entrance. "Hello again, my friends." Ishizu said but she could tell there was tension between the males and started to lead them down into the Tomb with Seto in the lead behind her. While Joey was in the rear of the line he began lag behind looking at the hieroglyphics on the wall.

After for what seemed like hours of walking they made it to their destination.. "Okay, before we go back in time let me tell you that we won't go in our own bodies." said Yugi walking to the front of the group. Seto didn't really care what his rival meant, he just wanted to save his love and get the heck out of Egypt but knowing his nemesis he probably was stupid enough to not understand.

Joey scratched his head and asked "What do you mean Yugi?" making Seto smirk at his thought. Ishizu watched the slow conversation and didn't say a word.

The spiked haired king smiled and said "What I mean is when we go in time we will be in our ancestor's bodies." Joey frowned and and dropped his head. Joey knew he didn't have an ancestor and thought he had to stay behind. Why did come here in the first place? He could have stayed with Mokuba back in Japan but instead he came to Egypt forgetting that fact.

Seto smirked and said "What's wrong Wheeler, you staying behind?" Joey yelled and grabbed the CEO by the collar of his trench coat. He was about to punch him until Yugi stopped him. Joey let go of Seto sparing him for now. There was still a chance to kill if he broke Serenity's heart anyway.

Calming down a little he said " I guess I'm staying here?" Yugi shook his head and explained that he also had an ancestor who was captain of the guard of the palace and was an old friend to the Pharaoh. Joey stuck his tongue out at Seto making the brunette to roll his eyes.

After the three knew what was going to happen Yugi used his Mullenium Puzzle to go into the past.

**A/N:Alright next chapter we get to go back to Ancient Egypt. Now remember like Yugi said Ancient Egypt has changed thanks to you know who so somethings might come to shock and it may not. So remember to Review to fuel my imagination and continue the story and I just might set a happy ending to our favorite Ancient Egyptian Couple!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I was thinking really hard for this new chapter so here we go!**

** Yu-Gi-Oh! **

** Forgotten and Remembered**

** Chapter 8**

As Yugi, Joey, and Seto were falling from the sky they looked over the land of Ancient Egypt. It had empty streets and guards patrolling the city as always but what they saw next was a picture to behold. They had come just in time to see Serenity in Kisara's body be led away from the Pharaoh's Palace with guards as well as Priest Seto leading them

The three falling males looked at each other and decided Seto would look after the girl while Yugi and Joey tried to see what was going on in the Palace.

The next time Seto opened his eyes he was on the ground in his ancestor's body and leading the prisoner somewhere. When he looked at Kisara she had her eyes on the ground with tears coming down her soft face. The brunette wished he could rescue her right now but knew he had to stick to the plan Yugi made. As they were coming up to a prison Seto stopped and ordered the guards inside, when they vanished Seto turned to Kisara seeing that she was waiting for what he was gonna say. "Serenity, Yugi, the Mutt, and I have come to rescue you but right now we have to stick to the plan Yugi made." Kisara squealed and hugged him

Being surprised by her actions he caught her when she jumped and smiled after hearing her sweet voice again. "Oh Seto, you wouldn't believe how scared I was when I got here, after that bomb hit me I woke up and found myself here in a stranger's body I've never heard of!" Listening to her story he wasn't surprised that she had quite the adventure.

After Serenity finished her story Seto explained that they had to go inside so the enemy wouldn't find out that he or the three boys were here.

Meanwhile Joey stood next to the Pharaoh's throne. "I hope Kaiba can stick to the the plan Yugi, otherwise we are doomed." Joey whispered to Yugi who was inhabiting the Pharaoh's body. Yugi was sitting quietly but nodded as they watched the festivities.

So far Yugi's plan was waiting for Seto to get back with Serenity safe sound but the two boys also had a job to pull off as well. Yugi turned to Joey and said "I need to stay here but go look for anything suspicious like Aknadin's room, he probably keeps his secret weapons in there."

Joey nodded and headed off on his search. He wasn't sure how he was going to find Aknadin's room but knew if he looked in each one he would find it.

Back in the Pharaoh's throne room Yugi sat on the throne quietly watching Egyptian dancers but when he saw the leader of the group Yugi realized she looked like Tea!

**A/N: Wow, I got some good ideas for this story, Tea has an ancestor too which means you know what! The Pharaoh Atem falls in love! Please Review by leaving or thoughts, suggestions and well you know what I mean.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I have been a lazy author lately and that's not like me but I have been thinking about this chapter. So Please Review and if you want go ahead and say "Shame on you for keeping us waiting!"**

** Yu-Gi-Oh!**

** Forgotten and Remembered **

** Chapter 9**

Yugi couldn't believe his eyes, was that Tea's ancestor? If he remembered correctly Atem had gotten married after he and his friends defeated Zorc. The girl's name was Teena and Atem had met her when she had performed for him. Yugi looked next to him but there was no other throne besides the one he was sitting on.

Could this have been the moment they first met? If so he had to do something to make it happen. The music then stopped and the Egyptian female dancers bowed. Yugi stood up in Pharaoh Atem's body and clapped. He then stood in front of them and asked "Who might you be, the leader of the group?"

Teena blushed as the Pharaoh led her his hand to get up. "Yes my Pharaoh, my name is Teena." she answered but was surprised that the Pharaoh kissed her hand and looked at her.

Teena blushed even harder as the girls giggled. "Well you dance beautifully, maybe we can get together again soon." Atem said to her smiling. Teena bowed and said "Yes, my Pharaoh." Atem smiled at the answer and arranged for a date tonight in the Palace.

Meanwhile Joey finally found Aknadin's Room but was attacked and pinned to the wall by a girl that looked liked Mai! Joey smirked his trade mark smirk and asked "Who might this beautiful woman be?" The girl blushed, she knew he was trying to charm her. She smacked him upside the head and smirked back.

The girl then tightened her grip on him and said "I'm Maya and you are?" Joey thought for a moment, Yugi didn't actually give him his ancestor's name but decided to go with his own.

Joey smiled and grabbed her by the wrist kissing her cheek and said "I'm Joseph, the Pharaoh's Captain of the Guard. Maya blushed making herself to smack him upside the head again. Joey touched his now red cheek and and yelled "Geez woman, what's wrong with you!" Maya laughed and shrugged. She had never met a intruder who would smooth talk her.

Maya smiled and said "Consider yourself lucky, none of the intruders I met were cute smooth talkers." Joey smirked and pinned her to the wall. Joey remembered back in his time that Mai was the girl that he fell for and she drove him crazy and now that he was in Ancient Egypt he could hardly believe this was Mai's Ancestor.

As he was about to sneak in and kiss her she grabbed him by surprise and kissed him. Joey felt the same sensation he felt when he was around Mai but he was right, this was indeed Mai's ancestor. "So tell me Joseph, what were you looking for?" Joey didn't say anything but remembered why he was down here in the first place.

He wasn't sure what to say at first but said "Well, the Pharaoh is starting to become suspicious of this Aknadin person and he thinks he'll steal the throne from him, so the Pharaoh has me to be on guard of his attempts." Maya smirked and twiddled with red helmet.

There was silence between them until Maya said "Well, I won't hold you up on your duties, so your free to go." Joey then nodded and went inside Aknadin's room to search.

Meanwhile Seto was carrying Serenity to a bed and tucked her in. So far they had survived the fight with other Ka's in the Dungeon and he was glad she was safe but changing into the Blue-Eyes tired her out. He sat on the side of the bed and watched her sleep. He wished they didn't have to go through this mess, he wished that he was back at the Kaiba Mansion and dating Serenity again. If this nonsense didn't happen he could have been kissing her right now in the present time and start planning his proposal to her.

He had been thinking about the idea when he was at the War Base and thought it was a good plan as well as the right timing. The group had graduated high school after they had defeated Aknadin in the present and now a few months later here they were trying to save Serenity yet again. The reason why they were still here was mystery.

Seto touched her soft cheek and frowned. He now knew his proposing plan had to wait when they got home. This mess was stressful and he knew planning a wedding was even more stressful. He couldn't get her stressed like that, he had to wait. He kissed her on the forehead. Someday that day would come.

**A/N: Wow, I can't believe it took me till eleven at night to type this! Oh well, PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
